A refrigerator is a kind of apparatus to keep food fresh at a low temperature by supplying cold air at the low temperature to a storage chamber in which the food is stored, and the refrigerator is provided with a freezing compartment configured to keep food at under a freezing temperature and a refrigerating compartment configured to keep food at slightly over the freezing temperature.
The refrigerator may be classified by a type of a door, particularly classified into Top Mounted Freezer (TMF) type refrigerator having a storage chamber divided into an upper side and a lower side by a horizontal partition and thus a freezing compartment is formed in the upper side and a refrigerating compartment is formed in the lower side, and Bottom Mounted Freezer (BMF) type refrigerator in which a refrigerating compartment is formed in the upper side and a freezing compartment is formed in the lower side. In addition, the refrigerator may be classified into Side by Side (SBS) type refrigerator having a storage chamber divided into a left side and a right side by a vertical partition and thus a freezing compartment is formed in one side and a refrigerating compartment is formed in the other side, and French Door Refrigerator (FDR) type refrigerator having a storage chamber divided into an upper side and a lower side by a horizontal partition and thus a refrigerating compartment is formed in the upper side and a freezing compartment is formed in the lower side, wherein the refrigerating compartment is opened or closed by a pair of doors.
A display unit may be provided on a door of the refrigerator to display operation information of the refrigerator or to receive an input of a command of the operation of the refrigerator. The display unit may generate a heat when operated, and the heat may cause the reduction of an operation performance of the display unit. Therefore, it is desirable to radiate the generated heat to the outside.
To relieve difficulties, a method has been presented to conduct a heat generated in a display unit to a door of a refrigerator using a heat radiating panel, recently. However, in a state in which the heat radiation efficiency is not sufficient, when a user contacts the door, the heat may be delivered to the user. In addition, a method to radiate a heat using an air blower has been presented, but there are difficulties in that a noise is generated and a structure thereof is complicated.